Yandere-kun o ¿Sasuke-kun?
by Hinakiller
Summary: -No tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento, por nada, ni por nadie. Sin embargo puedo fingir que los poseo, aunque te todas formas no me importa,pero...cuando conocí a Hinata-sempai, todo cambio,absolutamente to-do. ¡Oh perdón!, ¿dije Hinata-sempai?,quise decir MI Hinata-sempai. Única. Y. Absolutamente. Mía.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico guapo de cabello y ojos negros, pero a pesar de su apariencia no destacaba mucho, aunque tampoco pasaba desapercibido.

Era el hijo menor del matrimonio Uchiha entre Fugaku y Mikoto. Y el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha un genio en todo lo que hacía, los tres habían salido de Konoha, su padre y madre de vacaciones, y su hermano parea completar sus estudios universitarios.

Ahora Sasuke deberá ir a su primer día de Instituto, junto a su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, como un estudiante cualquiera, esforzarse para obtener buenas calificaciones, hacer nuevos amigos, completar las tareas del instituto, unirse a algún club…, si la vida ordinaria y pacífica de un estudiante cualquiera.

Sin embargo, solo existe un pequeño problema con eso, …él no es un chico normal, l ocultaba algo que no podía confesárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto.

Y no, no es un vampiro, ni estaba enamorado de la tipica chica de instituto que no destaca para nada. No nada que ver.

Su problema era que...

No podía sentir nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Ira, miedo, alegría, tristeza, culpa, vergüenza, celos..., amor.

¡NADA!

Ningún. Tipo. De. Emoción.

Y no es por que no lo intentara, había echo d todo para poder sentir algo, desde lo más básico como ver películas de distintos géneros, hasta llegar a los extremos como matar a un pequeño gato con sus propias manos.

Pero nada funciono.

Sus padres incluso lo llevaron a todos los doctores, que habían en Konoha, pero nunca encontraron nada malo en él, su madre estaba destrozada.

Pero el ni siquiera pudo sentir pena, por su propia madre.

Aun así, su padre, consideraba eso normal, y una vez en su infancia, le confeso que no podría sentir nada hasta que encontrara a su persona destinada, pero hasta que eso pasara le pidió que actuara como un niño normal. Por su madre.

El no tenia nada que perder, pero supuso que si hacia eso los demás niños ya no lo verían como un bicho raro, así que obedeció.

….

…..

….

Al principio le fue difícil, comenzó aparentando ser un niño cariñoso, alegre y despreocupado. Todos lo querían, pero a la larga al ser el centro de atención no podía dejar de fingir en ningún momento ya que las niñas no lo dejaban en paz. Eso totalmente improductivo.

Luego de un tiempo descubrió que lo más fácil era tener una personalidad mas huraña y fría, con eso casi nadie lo atosigaba o invadía su espacio personal, y decía casi, por que el idiota de Naruto Uzumaki se le pego como garrapata hasta que acepto sr su amigo.

….

…..

…..

Durante toda su niñez eso fue así, y ahora que iba al instituto, solo tenia que hacer lo mismo, no destacar, pero tampoco pasar tan desapercibido como para que nadie lo note, juntarse con el Dobe no mas de lo necesario, y continuar fingiendo en un nuevo lugar.

Tenía todo bajo control.

O eso creía.

Por qué Sasuke jamás se esperó que, en su primer día de clases, su despertador no sonara, tampoco s espero tener que correr colina arriba hasta su instituto y mucho menos espero, chocar con una hermosa chica de cabellos azules y ojos blancos como dos brillantes lunas al girar una esquina, tirándola en el proceso.

Pero lo que nunca

NUNCA.

Se imagino Sasuke.

Fue que su corazón latero más rápido, sus manos comenzaran a sudar y que su rostro, mas específicamente sus mejillas se sintieran calientes.

Esto era… ¿amor?


	2. Chapter 2

La chica mas hermosa, no..la mas espectacular, estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, con su hermosa mirada confundida por el reciente choque que habíamos tenido.

Ese vació,.. se fue,...ella,...¡Es ella!, mi persona destinada, por fin la he encontrado.

¡Rápido!

Tengo que saber su nombre, no, primero debo ayudarla, disculparme y luego la conversación se dará sola.

si,..si eso es, ya se como hacerlo, algunas veces he amabilidad así que no seria nada nuevo, pero...

¡No puedo!

siento un nudo en la garganta y la boca seca, ¡ni siquiera puedo moverme!

Ella parece comenzar a reaccionar y al darse cuenta que se encuentra en el suelo, mientras los demás la miraban, se sonrojo por com _pleto -_ _«que linda»-se paro rápidamente e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia mi, para luego, casi al instante salir corriendo en dirección hacia el instituto._

 _¡De-Debo alcanzarla!_

 _-¡Hey teme!, ¡espérame dattebayo!_

 _Normalmente hubiese ignorado a es idiota, o inclusive le contestaría para no sospeche, pero ahora esta enojado, ¡muy enojado!, así que voltee a fulminarlo con la mirada. Y al parecer funciono por que dejo de correr asía mi y se tenso en su puesto sin atreverse a acercarse._

 _-o-oye teme, ¿estas bien?._

 _Estaba a punto de decirle hasta de que se iba a morir, por ser un maldito inoportuno, pero de nuevo la sensación de vació llego, fue casi como si nunca hubiese experimentado ningún sentimiento y lo de recién, no hubiese pasado._

 _al ver mi nueva actitud Naruto se acerco y se anime a hablarme:_

 _-¿paso algo malo con aquella chica?, Eso te pasa por ser un creído, no te costaría nada ser mas amable, pero bueno, oye adivina que comí..._

 _bla, bla, bla, bla,...ese chico jamás dejaba de hablar._

 _un momento,..¡eso es!, ella no esta cerca, vuelvo a tener ese vació,...¡No!._

 _¡No puedo volver a eso!, no ahora que por fin entiendo lo que significa estar vivo._

 _¡No lo permitiré!_

 _..._

 _Después de una larga caminata y las estupideces, que por cierto no me interesan para nada, por fin llegamos al instituto. Como es el comienzo d un nuevo periodo de clases, tuvimos que ir directamente al gimnasio para la típica ceremonia del inicio el ciclo escolar._

 _Estuve a punto de fugarme, después de todo es una perdida de tiempo, pero, ¿y si ella estaba ahí?._

 _Así que fui, de todas formas no tengo nada importante que hacer en casa, nada mas llegar fuimos interceptados por un profesor que nos dijo en que fila colocarnos._

 _busque con la mirada entre todas las filas de primer año, pero no la vi en ninguna parte,...resulto ser una perdida de tiempo._

 _..._

 _-Así que ¿por que llegaste toda roja he Hi-na-ta?_

 _Me voltee meramente por puro instinto, hacia la persona dueña de la voz que había interrumpido el silencio de la sala, o por lo menos la que ni se molestaba en hablar en un susurro, y yo creyendo que no podía haber persona mas revoltosa que Naruto._

 _Era un chico de cabello castaño totalmente despeinado de piel trigueña y al estar hablando, pude distinguir que tenia unos pronunciados dientes caninos, pero lo que mas llama la atención son sus ¿tatuajes?, en las mejillas de color rojo, de forma triangular. Era un senpai..._

 _Debido a que el me importaba un comino, iba a girar, pero..._

 _-B-basta Kiba-kun baja la voz, por favor._

 _por primera vez me fije, en la persona con la que ese senpai estaba conversando, ahí estaba. Ahí estaba!, como si verla fuese una señal, mi corazón comenzó a correr a toda velocidad y la sangre subió a mis mejillas._

 _Rápidamente mire a Naruto, pero este estaba hablando con otro chico d primero._

 _¡Bien!_

 _Es mi oportunidad de vigil-verla, sin comentarios molestos de Naruto._

 _-No me digas que e sonrojaste al verme, ya estabas tardando en sentirte atraída por mi, jajaja.-dijo el con tono burlón._

 _-he...yo no._

 _-ya Hinata solo era broma, enserio, tienes una personalidad demasiado amable e inocente para tu bien._

 _-no es cierto- contesto ella molesta inflando sus mejillas._

 _-si claro, si alguien se te confesara no dudarías en aceptarlo ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-es que, no podría pisotear los sentimientos de alguien mas, así como así..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _una oleada de furia se apodero de mi, ¿quien se creía ese bastardo para hablarle así a Mi Hinata? Maldito..._

 _espera... ¿que dijo?...ella no puede salir con cualquiera, no...no ella._

 _ha ¿de verdad aceptara a quien sea?._

 _una nueva emoción comenzó a ahogarme, miedo, mucho miedo, de que la alejen, no eso no, todo menos eso._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-entonces...¿quisieras salir conmigo?-pregunto ese bastardo en un susurro, que si no fuera por que estoy pendiente de su conversación no abría alcanzado a oír_

 _-¡..!...yo...Si._

 _..._

 _¿que?_

 _Un escalofrió, recorrió mi cuerpo unto con una sensación de malestar._

 _¿por que?_

 _¿por que el?_

 _¿como pudo hacerme esto?,¿como pudo aceptar a ese desgraciado?_

 _Ella. ..ella me traiciono, ella..._

 _No, no, no , no, no._

 _No es su culpa_

 _Es culpa de ese estúpido perro. Si claro, mi senpai no pudo rechazarlo, ella es demasiado amable para hacer algo así._

 _ahh, mi hermosa senpai, es tan adorable cuando se sonroja._

 _¡Pero el...lo odio!_

¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio,...lo MATARE!


End file.
